


Forever Hot Club

by D_Morrissey



Series: Because death is just an opportunity (to give him new parents) [1]
Category: Suits (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: BAMF!Peggy, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mike is Steve's son, Mike is old, Peggy is Edith, S02E01 She Knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 15:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D_Morrissey/pseuds/D_Morrissey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy was pregnant when Steve went down into the ice April of '44. Somehow the serum had altered his DNA enough that it effected the baby. A few months later she marries Benjamin Ross and goes by her middle name Edith</p>
<p>Michael James Ross is born January 3rd, 1945.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Hot Club

**Author's Note:**

> Originally put this on my tumblr: My Tumblr
> 
> I'm thinking someday I might try and do a more serious piece with proper (word-level editing and an actual read through instead of type and post) editing. Make it multi-chapter, maybe even add in some Harvey/Mike.

Mike rounds the corner to go see his mother or Grandmother depending on who he was talking to. It had been complicated for a while, and it even hurt too when he couldn’t explain why his mother was ninety and he only looked twenty-six. Heck, he couldn’t get people to believe that he was closing in on seventy when he was still getting asked for his ID after ordering a beer at a bar. It kind of sucked that the whole thing about being the son of Captain America was a big national secret and that the serum had some less than fortunate results because trying to write off his looks as good aging when he was fifty and trying to get a job as a doctor didn’t really fly.

So when Peggy marries Benjamin Ross Sr. she takes on her middle name Edith and distances herself from a career that gets dictated by her relationship with Steve Rogers. When she gets older, Mike starts calling her Grammy Ross when in the presence of others. It was easier that way. He was fond of not answering questions that he can’t answer and no one would believe even if he could.

Mike rounds another corner to go see his Grammy Ross because it’s been a busy few weeks and he misses her, and if he’s going to get out all of those worries he has about Jessica and the dinner tomorrow that Harvey hasn’t ended with his platitudes then so be it. He’s seventy, he knows when some is about to fire/get him to quit over dinner versus job well done, I’m keeping an eye on you dinner. He knows because he’s experienced a lot of both, and Jessica definitely had that, “This kid is a liability,” look in her eyes. If he somehow manages to have a job in two days he is nicknaming that Look # 1 because he knows he going to get it over and over and over.

When he finally gets to Peggy’s room he’s a little surprised to hear the sound of a man laughing softly in the room. No one really visits now that Howard Stark and Mike’s brother, Benjamin Ross Jr., are dead. Peeking his head around the door Mike spotted three occupants, his mother, Tony Stark (who he remembers from his cute and adorable days), and a blond man who should probably be more than familiar but Mike is currently running off the last of his red bull from three hours ago and a cup of coffee he is sure was decaf. Just because he has an eidetic memory doesn’t mean his brain doesn’t occasionally forget how to work when he hasn’t slept for a while.

Mike moves a little farther into doorway and waits for one of them to notice him because he’ll feel guilty for interrupting this moment because Peggy looks happier than he has seen her in a long while. So he watches for a few minutes as the blond man and Peggy laugh at Tony’s jokes over a game of checkers. Tony is sitting close to the other man and Mike’s brain goes back to the scattered articles he sees on the papers as he passes by the newsstand to get to work each morning. Tony Stark and his blond hunk of love, Mike thinks and he’s pretty sure that isn’t just his brain but an actual title of an article. Not to say this guy isn’t a blond hunk or anything because he is. Mike is pretty sure he could bounce a quarter off of any of those muscles.

Then Stark leans between to the two over the game of checkers and whispers something conspiratorially before they all look up at the doorway. He’s pretty sure he is looking at them with the wide-eyed, caught in the headlights look.

“Michael, get over here. I haven’t seen you in weeks,” Peggy smiles as Mike makes the first hesitant step inside of the room.

“Hi,” Mike smiles softly glancing between Peggy and the others of the room, “I’m Mike Ross.”

“Steve Rogers,” the blond smiles and it suddenly occurs to Mike just why he looks so familiar and why Peggy was so happy.

“Oh,” Mike mutters and glances over at his mother as he shakes his father’s hand, “it’s really great to meet you.”

Mike watches his mom smile and nod her head and he turns back to Steve, “Um, so I’m kind of your son and it really is great to meet you.”

Steve’s smile widens, “When Peggy told me I had a son I was kind of expecting some old man in his seventies not well…not you.”

Mike grins, “Got the good genetics. Nobody ever guesses my real age. Extra perks are being carded when I buy beer and being mistaken for a college student.”

Steve nods with a smile but he glances at Peggy and his eyes are sad for a moment, “We could start a club for people over fifty who look twenty club then?”

“Yeah, call it Club Forever Hot,” Mike chuckles, “hey, could Thor join? He could be the President of the club seeing as he’s like a thousand and looks great for his age. I would ask him what kind of moisturizer he uses to keep away the wrinkles but I think he’s one of those lucky assholes who gets old without any of the downsides.”

“What about me?” Tony was trying to smirk and get that fake hurt look to work at the same time, “I’m pretty hot.”

“Yeah, but I give you fifty years before you lose your hotness, but don’t worry I only know stories about Steve but your loss of looks isn’t going to be the deal breaker,” Mike lifts a brow with a smirk.

Everyone chuckled at that stopping when Mike let out a wide yawn, “I better be getting home. Jessica Pearson invited me to dinner tomorrow night and it was not the “Congrats on being a badass first year associate” kind of dinner. It looked more to be the “I’m firing your ass because you are a liability” kind of dinner. Though Harvey tried to convince me otherwise, I’m pretty sure I read that look right.”

Peggy sighed, “Mike, you keep that job. I am not going to be happy with you if you go back to smoking weed and hanging out with Trevor.”

“I’m pretty sure Trevor is how she found out actually,” Mike sighed, “seriously, I should go.”

Mike smiled before putting the flowers he had brought with on one of the tables, “Love you, Mom, and Steve, I would like it if we could get to know each other.”

“That would be great, son,” Steve grins looking a little sheepish as he refers to Mike as his son.


End file.
